Between Two Worlds
by HPLover1316
Summary: Hermione Granger watched Severus Snape die. She felt emptiness and cried herself to sleep. What happens when she wakes up and she's married to him? Will she go back to her time or stay with him? Will she love or hate him? R&R. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Two Worlds  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

The night after Hermione Granger watched Severus Snape die - she felt an awkward hole in her heart. It was strange for her to know that the man who once mocked her and treated her horribly was now gone. Most people probably would have expected her to be rejoicing, but all she felt was emptiness. It was impossible for her to even cry, she was basically numb. Ron and Harry both tried to figure out why she was so broken up inside about the man who she seemed to despise being dead. Even they assumed she would have been glad that he died, even though Harry was sad too.

After leaving everyone behind, Hermione decided to go to bed. Sleep would be good for her. She'd get the chance to relax and try to push all of these thoughts from her mind. Unfortunately, all she could see in her head was Severus' dead body. The thought made her feel absolutely nauseous. Once she laid her head on her pillow, she began to cry. Each time she saw the image of him in her head, she felt her heart aching. The young witch missed her old professor lecturing her and calling her a know-it-all. Now, because of Lord Voldemort she'd never be able to hear him talking to her again.

Slowly she drifted to sleep with tears pouring out of her eyes. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning, she heard someone calling her name and glanced over. For obvious reasons she thought it was Harry or Ron. When she saw that it was neither of them she went pale. "Hermione, love, get up you have to go to work." She looked at the man who was standing in front of her in complete shock. He died in front of her and now here he was telling her to get out of bed. "Five more minutes," she grumbled before putting her head into the pillow. That was it, all she needed was five more minutes to escape this horrible nightmare or wonderful dream – she wasn't sure which it was yet.<p>

"Mummy, mummy, come on get up! You promised me, Kenzie, and daddy that you'd make me birthday breakfast before you went to work." She had children? When did this happen? Severus Snape was their father? How could that be possible? He had died a night ago. It seemed as if she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Maybe she was supposed to play along for a little while. "Now Carter, you know the new baby makes mummy very sleepy. Go play with your toys and when your mum can get out of bed." She sighed into her pillow. Just how many children did she have? "I'm up, I'm up," she muttered. She couldn't see it, but Severus was smiling down at her. "Come on then," he told her gently.

The tone in his voice was so peculiar. He sounded gentle and loving, neither of which she was used to. With a groan she rolled over and pushed herself out of the bed. She had some difficultly getting out of bed, but that's because she had a swollen belly now. Severus kissed her and then turned to leave. "I'll meet you in the kitchen Hermione, take your time." Hermione nodded at her husband and then went to look in the mirror. _Wow, me, pregnant?_ She thought to herself. On her finger were two of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen.

As she looked around the room through the mirror, she noticed a whole bunch of photographs. Turning, she walked over the wear they were. There was one of her and Severus on their wedding day. They both looked so happy - it caused her to tear up. The next photo was of a baby girl. On the bottom of the frame it read 'Mackenzie Eileen Snape.' Hermione immediately knew that was her daughter. To the right of the frame there was a picture of the baby boy. At the bottom of that frame it read 'Carter James Snape.' Their birthdays' were on the frames as well, but Hermione didn't know what day it year it was so there was no way she could tell how old her children were. There was a third frame with nothing in it. She knew that was for her new son or daughter.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the closet and walked in. She couldn't believe how many clothes there were. "This is wonderful," she murmured as she ran her fingertips over the shirts and dresses. "Mummy, let's _go_! Daddy said you were coming down stairs." She looked at the little boy apologetically. "Sorry honey, the new baby _is_ making mummy slow like daddy said, I'll be down in a few minutes." Talking to the little boy was so strange. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or say. How could she explain what happened? Hermione quickly got dressed and just as she was leaving her bedroom, she saw a calendar. Today was the tenth of July in the year 2008. This made Hermione 29, Snape 48, Mackenzie seven, and Carter four.

Hermione couldn't believe how much time had passed. It was obvious they won the war, but there were so many questions she needed to have answered. She wondered what everyone was like. There had to be someone she could talk to about this. For now she needed to go make breakfast for_ her _family. The whole thing would take some getting used to. She was feeling apprehensive, but still very excited. There was so much she needed to learn. Part of Hermione wanted to go home, but she didn't know how. She knew there was an explanation for all of this, but she didn't know what that was.

When she arrived in the kitchen after getting lost a few times, she was greeted by two exciting children. They looked so much like her and Severus, it was unbelievable. "Mummy are you okay?" She heard the little girl ask. "No, I'm alright Kenzie," Hermione told her reassuringly. The little girl looked at her mother in disbelief. "Are you sure? You always get sad on my birthday. I don't know why either. You and daddy never tell me _anything_," Kenzie whined. Serverus glared at the little girl and she went quiet. Hermione remembered that her daughter was born May 2nd, 2002; the night Severus died. This was going to be more difficult for Hermione than she ever could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry thought about leaving Hermone in her room to sleep since she seemed all broken up inside about Severus' death, but knew that they couldn't do that. They need her to help them fight this war. When they walked up to her room, they saw that she wasn't in her bed. Immediately, the new assumed that Voldemort had her. "Ron, we have to find McGonagall!" Ron nodded in agreement, too afraid to say anything else. Just as the two turned they heard a voice behind them. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" The two turned back around and were surprised to see Minerva. "Professor, we have to find Hermione! You have to help us!" Minerva simply shook her head no. "Mr. Potter, I can do no such thing. She'll come back when it's time…that is…if she decides she wants to come back." The boys looked at the woman incredulously. "You mean you <em>know<em> where she is?" Ron asked? "Well of course I do, Albus told me what to do when the time came. Just fight this war and win so Ms. Granger has a world to come back to." Miverva crossed the room and passed the boys.

"Not until you tell us where she is," Ron demanded worriedly.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was just an overview of everything. Reviews are more than welcome! Just two reviews and I'll put up chapter two. Feel free to request anything for the future chapters! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Two Worlds****  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

Minerva looked at Harry and Ron, feeling unsure of herself. She knew this moment would come eventually, but that didn't make her feel any better about the situation. Taking a step forward, she looked both boys in the eye. "Miss Granger is somewhere she belongs. Albus ordered for her to go where she currently is. I had to slip a potion into her mouth when she was sleeping, again because Dumbledore said to." She wasn't going to say who brewed the potion. Ron looked at her quizzically. "Professor McGonagall, _how_ exactly did she get wherever she is? Surely, you know more than you're letting on." Minerva took a deep breath and frowned. She knew if they knew too much they could change the future, which would be awful. "Keep in mind, I'll only tell you as much as I'm allowed to. There are some things I can't say. Changing the future is just asking for trouble." The boys nodding, accepting whatever they were about to hear.

Taking yet another deep breath, Minerva decided to just spit it out. "Hermione's off finding out what her future will be like. She's learning things she needs to know. When the time comes she'll be able to decide if she wants to come back or if she wants to stay there. We won't know anything for a while though. All I can tell you is she's safe - she's away from all this." It was disappointing to Harry and Ron that McGonagall was so terribly vague, but at the same time they could understand why they did it. The two nodded, "We'll do our best." Harry wanted to make sure the world was safe for Hermione when she came back…if she came back. "Don't look so solemn you two. If she doesn't come back you'll see her again eventually."

Once again they nodded. "For Hermione," Harry said while turning away, ready to win the war.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to take the day out of work. She wanted to familiarize herself with her new family. It was now nighttime and she had enjoyed herself with her family. Mackenzie was so much like her mother, it was unbelievable. Her mine was blown when she saw how good of a father Severus was. He was so gentle and kind with the children. Throughout the whole day, he was affectionate. Hermione felt so strange kissing her former professor. It was even more awkward that he was dead in her time. While she was here she'd have to figure things out – it was all so confusing. Another she noticed about Severus was that he seemed very excited to have a third child. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how she felt about him or her family. She felt horrible. How could a wife and mother not love her family? She had the body of her twenty-nine year old self, but the mind of her nineteen year old self.<p>

After the children went to bed, she and Severus decided to go too. Being pregnant really was physically draining her. If this was what she really had to look forward to she wasn't sure she really wanted to be pregnant. Severus began to change his clothes and she immediately blushed. It was so strange to see him like that. His wardrobe had changed as well. Snape no longer had a wardrobe made primarily of black clothing. "I'll go change in the bathroom," Hermione said while grabbing her pajamas and exiting the bedroom. This was going to be her first night sleeping in his bed. It was actually _their_bed, which made her feel even more strange about the whole thing. If she said that she was just going to sleep elsewhere, he'd know something was up and she couldn't let him find out.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom and saw Severus waiting for her. "Come on love," he said while patting the side of the bed. Sighing, she crossed the room and got into the bed next to her husband. As he had done many times before he gave her a sweet kiss. It felt so peculiar. When the lights were out and they were laying down, she decided to try to get dome information. Immediately, Severus turned and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, Hermione, thank you for giving me the most beautiful children." She smiled, not really sure of what she was supposed to say. Hermione cleared her throat, "Severus, tell me all about how we got together and our lives. I've been wanting you to tell me about it so we can go down memory lane."

Severus smiled. "You haven't asked me this in ages. After I came back, you were furious with me for faking my death, but I couldn't understand why. You began working as my assistant and we ended up sleeping together – I was your first and only. Knowing that has always made me feel special. I fell in love with you and you obviously had the same feelings. When you were twenty we were married. Three years later, Mackenzie joined our family and two years after you gave birth to Carter." Hermione blushed at some parts and was confused with the rest. "How'd you fake your death?" Snape cleared his throat. "I always thought you paid attention in class, Hermione," he teased. "I can put a stopper in death, remember? I quickly ate the antidote for the snake venom and drank a potion which healed my wounds. It made me appear dead, but I really wasn't." A part of Hermione was furious, she wanted to yell at him for doing that, but instead she found herself kissing him. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips. Now that everything was clarified she felt better.

Now she needed to figure out if she could ever love him. It didn't seem likely, but if she did it once, she could do it again. Hermione wanted to go home, but knew she needed to do some things here before that was even an option. "I love you, Hermione Jean Snape," he whispered before the two drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you again for reading! Two reviews for the next one. I apologize if these first few chapters aren't too good. I promise future chapters will get better. It's been about a year since I last wrote a fanfic, so please continue to be kind. The next one will skip a little bit of time. Review with how much time should pass, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Two Worlds****  
><strong>**Chapter 3**

An entire week had passed. Hermione was now pretty well acquainted with her family and job. The future was so different from her own time. Work was fun though. After going through her things, she saw that she was employed at the Ministry full-time and Hogwarts part-time. When she discovered this, she smiled knowing that she was still a hard worker. Unfortunately, even after a week of searching, she still hadn't come across Harry or Ron. She hoped that the two of them were alright. She would have hated to learn that her two best friends passed away or something Hermione wondered if they were even her best friends anymore. What if her marriage to Snape put a wedge in their friendship, dividing them? Hermione couldn't imagine herself letting her friendships fail, but she didn't know what her older self was like.

Before leaving the house, Hermione made sure that everything was set for the day. Severus and the children needed their meals. She quickly found out that one of her day-to-day activities included preparing meals for her family. In the morning, she made them all breakfast which usually consisted of eggs and some foods Hermione deemed healthy enough for her family to eat in the morning. Considering she would be at work all day, she had to prepare a menu for the house elves. While she was at work they prepared lunch and dinner. Hermione was always home by four in the afternoon, but once she arrived she'd go take a nap. As much as she loved her job, it was exhausting. She knew that if she weren't so pregnant it would be easier for her.

Once breakfast was finished, Kenzie, Carter, and Severus walked into the kitchen together. Immediately, Severus walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Remember you have an appointment at St. Mungos to check on the baby. Your appointment is at noon. It'll be nice to see your home from work early." Hermione nodded. "Thanks for reminding me, I completely forgot." In all honesty, she didn't forget, she just didn't know. Now she was curious about what they did to pregnant women to check on their children. Even though Hermione had a high tolerance to pain, she hoped that she wouldn't have to feel any pain while they checked her son or daughter.

When Hermione arrived at the Ministry, she was greeted by a bunch of cheerful co-workers. It was strange for her to see everything looking so nice and happy considering back at home it looked absolutely awful. She did her best to blend in with everyone else. The last thing she wanted to do was draw more attention to herself. If anyone asked any questions that she couldn't answer, she knew that she would be in a boat load of trouble. It was best to just blend and be ordinary. To start her day, she went up to her office and began doing some paperwork. Most of her job consisted of paperwork. She signed so many papers - her wrist was beginning to ache.

At half past ten she decided to head down to the library in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione hoped that down there she would find some answers. None of the books in her office were even related to the subject. When she arrived to the library, she looked around in awe. It was huge, there had to be hundred, maybe even thousands of books. She casually strolled through the library until she found the section on time travel. There was a book that appeared to be relevant to the current situation and Hermione grabbed it before walking over to a table ad sitting down. As she read the book, she started getting frustrated. There was nothing in there to help her. The problem was she wasn't even sure how she got here. How could she go to sleep in her time and wake up in the future?

As she was reading, she heard footsteps and looked up. When she saw it was Harry coming her way, she thought about leaping up to hug him, but saw two problems with that. She didn't know if they were friends and her belly made it difficult for her to get up quickly. "Hermione Jean Snape," Harry started as he sat down at her table. "Shouldn't you be in your office working? I know you have an appointment for your baby today, but that doesn't mean you can slack off," he teased. So they were still friends – that was good. She looked at him nervously and cleared her throat. "How'd you know I was down here?" She knew there were better things she could say, but for some reason she was just curious. "Ah, good to know that your curiosity hasn't worn off or anything," he smiled. "I went to your office and you weren't there so I spoke to Severus to see if you were home and he said you went to work. Immediately he was worried, but then your assistant said you went down to the library so I told Sev and then came down here." Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say. "Harry, how much do you know about time travel?"

For a moment Harry looked at her and then chuckled. "I should have known. You're Hermione Granger from 1998, not Hermione Snape from 2008." Hermione looked at him in disbelief. He was alright with her practically invading their time. "How would you know anything about that?" She asked him. "Well, let's just say, someone slipped you a potion in 1998 because you're supposed to come here and find things out. In the end, when the time comes. you'll be able to decide if you want to go back to 1998 or stay here in 2008. Just know that the time will come. In the mean time just get to know your family. Also, it's your choice whether or not you fall in love with Severus. You have brilliant children, just make sure you do what you realy want, not what you feel like you have to do." Hermione nodded, glad she had some sort of understanding now. "How are you, Harry? Who are you with?" Harry beamed at her. "I work as an Auror here and I married Ginny. We have three children Albus, Lilly, and James. My son, Albus has Severus as his middle name. Your husband was incredibly brave during the war." Hermione blushed. "We'll see how things go with us. Nineteen year old me is unsure of herself. Thank you though Harry, for helping me understand." Harry nodded. "No problem. After all, you're the mother of my godson and my best friend. Give Carter a hug and kiss for me, will you? Tell him I'll take him out soon." Hermione grinned, knowing that she and Harry were still best friends. "I will. Thanks again Harry, but I should probably go find things out about this baby and then go _home_. Oh, and don't tell Severus. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Hermione sat waiting at St. Mungos hoping this appointment would go well. She was doing her best to take care of her body even though she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. After what felt like an eternity, she was called into the examination room. The mediwitch was already waiting for her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Snape. Are you ready to find out some information about your baby?" Hermione nodded and laid down on the bed. After waving the wand by Hermione's stomach, the mediwitch smiled. "You have two weeks until the baby comes, give or take." Upon hearing the news, Hermione went pale. Is he or she alright? The mediwitch nodded, "Absolutely perfect. Are you sure you don't want to know the sex?" Hermione nodded. "I'd like for it to be a surprise. The children want to know, but I'm happy waiting." The mediwitch smiled. "You said the same thing last time. Anyway, this was your last appointment. When the baby decides to come, I'll see you. You might want to start preparing for the child to come. Anything will work." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best to get this baby out." The only problem was, she didn't know _how_ to get the baby out. She'd have to start reading once she got home. Hermione couldn't wait to go home…well…her home with Severus.

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! In the next few chapters I'll try to delve into her relationship with Snape. What will happen when she goes home? Will she see anything or anyone she doesn't trust? 2 reviews please! Also, suggestions for future chapters are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Two Worlds  
><strong>**Chapter 4**

_Author's Note: Thank you to all of the brilliant people who read and reviewed the story so far. I sincerely appreciate the feedback. Now, before beginning chapter four, I'll take the time to explain the names of the children. First of all, Mackenzie Eileen. The name Mackenzie randomly came to me and I liked how it sounded with the last name Snape. Her middle name is Eileen for obvious reasons. Carter James is their son. Again, Carter was just a random decision. It's a name I really like and it just fit well. James is peculiar considering Severus and James were enemies, but it was after Harry, not James. Since Harry is Carter's godfather, she decided to just pass down the middle name. When I began writing I didn't even think of Harry's father. Now let's jump into the story!_

For some strange reason, Hermione was absolutely thrilled to go home. She wanted to tell Severus all about what the mediwitch said about the baby. He would be absolutely ecstatic once he heard the news. Two weeks – just two weeks and Hermione would have the baby. She was a little scared about actually having the child. Everyone would expect her to know what to do because of Kenzie and Carter, but in reality she had no idea what to do. Hermione decided to start reading any and all books about childbirth that she could come across. At least one of the books had to be able to help her. If not, she would have to go by instincts and simply wing it.

When she walked into the house, she headed to the kitchen immediately. Hermione was starving and extremely thirsty. The refrigerator door was open and her heart fluttered at the thought of telling Severus how close _their_ baby was to arriving. She never imagine Severus as a father – definitely not the father to her children – but here she was married to him and carrying his baby. As she ran her hand over her stomach looking at the open refrigerator, she giggled, feeling so unbelievably happy. It was no longer strange that she was married to Severus Snape. Hermione now accepted that this was her life. Seeing a magical 3D sonogram of her son or daughter was enough for her to feel all the happiness in the world. The baby kicked, causing Hermione to giggle once again.

The refrigerator door closed and Hermione went pale. It wasn't her husband behind the refrigerator door – it was someone she despised: Draco Malfoy. "Draco, what the _hell_ are you doing in my house?" She was glaring at him and had her hand over her stomach protectively. Why on Earth would be at her house? Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm here to see my godfather, goddaughter, and their family. I thought you knew I was coming after your appointment at Mungos. You actually _asked_ me to come here so you could share whatever news you got." Draco was now her friend? Well, now that was all too weird. He was even Kenzie's godfather. She felt dizzy for a moment and quickly steadied herself. Draco stepped closer to her worriedly. "You alright?" She nodded. "Perfectly fine! Just excited about everything I suppose. Come on let's go to the other room and I'll tell everyone what the doctor said." Draco reluctantly nodded and followed Hermione into the living room.

Immediately, Severus jumped out of his seat grinning and kissed his wife. Normally Hermione would hesitate, but she felt herself actually falling for Severus at least a little bit so she was okay with returning the kiss. When he pulled away he rested his hand on her belly and smiled when he felt the baby kick. "How long until he or she joins our family?" Hermione kissed her husband again, "About two weeks." His face lit up. Hermione hadn't been around long, but she could tell that Severus was a great father. It was always attractive when a man was good to children. Hermione felt a small tug on her shirt and looked down to see a little girl she didn't know. It had to be Draco's daughter. "Auntie Hermione, when does the baby come? I want a new cousin!" Hermione smiled and was about to answer when Draco cut it. "Melanie Andromeda Malfoy, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to say excuse me; remember your manners." The little girl blushed. "It's okay, Draco. Melody can interrupt. She's just excited." Melody smiled up at Hermione gratefully. "We have about two weeks until the baby comes. Don't worry I'll make sure we tell your daddy and he'll tell you." Melody hugged Hermione quickly and happy before running off to play with Kenzie and Carter.

Glancing over at Draco, Hermione smiled. She had to admit she was glad they were able to become friends. It was obvious he didn't look at her as a filthy little mudblood anymore which made her even happier. "I'm going to go get dinner ready," Severus announced while letting go of Hermione and heading to the kitchen. "I'll help," Draco said enthusiastically while following Severus into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at her husband and friend before plopping down on the couch, rubbing her hands over her stomach. Life was really growing inside of her. Every time she felt her son or daughter kick, she wanted to cry. Being pregnant was a terribly exhausting yet amazing experience. It saddened her to think that she might have to leave all of this behind and someday return home. She and Severus had a beautiful home and a beautiful family. She had stronger friendships and everything just seemed better for her. Part of her knew that she would probably have to go back. She couldn't just leave Harry and Ron behind. She missed ten years of her life. She was so torn and thought about crying, but when she felt her son or daughter kick, she smiled. The kick was a reassurance that everything would be alright.

**Two reviews for the next one. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Now I need your opinions. Please, please answer this. In the next chapter, should there be lemons? Also, how should labor be induced? Any and all suggestions are welcome! I appreciate everything.**


End file.
